Going Under
by FatGlamour
Summary: “Everyone thinks we hate each other… I don’t think that I can play this game any longer…” As the war comes closer, people realize that they don't really know Hermione Granger... or Draco Malfoy... HAITUS! UNDER REVISION!
1. Prologue

Umm… this is another story that is more dark and serious (and better written) than Jaded Eyes (which was a result of just wanting to write something). To the readers of Jaded Eyes, I have not given up as the fourth chapter is in the works. I should be out by the first of Feb. Please review! ~Trinity 101

**Going Under**

**Prologue**

Love is not blind - it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less. ~ Rabbi Julius Gordon

_5th year_

The lake was still, quiet and cold. Her shoes crunched on the ice along the edges as her gloved hands reached down to scoop up snow. It shone silver in the moon reminding her of his eyes. She smiled, letting it slowly spread across her lips, making her chocolate eyes sparkle. 

She gasped as strong arms slithered across her waist. Hands clad in dragon hide gloves stayed gently on her stomach. His face became buried in her soft locks. Heat spread as his body molded with hers, her back contouring to his strong and lithe torso. She leaned into him contented for they shared few moments like this.

"I missed you, kitty," he whispered into her ear, warm breath tingling her skin. She snuggled into him as he squeezed her tighter to him.

"I missed you, too, ferret," she said, eyes darting to the side to try and still a glance at him. Her smile broadened as a small playful growl escaped his throat as he turned her to face him.

His grey eyes sparkled within his shadowed face. He leaned down, kissing her gently at first then becoming more passionate. He ran his hands up and down her sides, making her shiver. His kisses deepened as she brought her hands up into his hair, pulling gently on the light tresses.

They broke apart and she buried her face in his robes. She breathed in the smell of him and tears flooded her eyes as his arms wrapped around her once more. She let the tears fall, trying not to make a sound, but he heard her anyway. He slowly pulled her face away and wiped away her tears, then leaning down to kiss each of her eyelids.

"Why must we do what is expected of us, Draco?" She looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Why can't we deny the world?"

"Because it would cost us our lives, Mione and I want to be here for you."

"Draco…" She whispered slowly pulling away from him. She sighed, letting a shaky breath escape her. Tears welled into her eyes as her arms came around her because she suddenly felt very cold. "I hate your father for wanting you to be him. I hate Umbridge for being horrible. I hate the self you have to show because the Slytherins would hate you. They'd drive you away because I am a filthy _mudblood_."

"Don't say that, Mione…"

"Why...?" She turned around, her eyes blazing with an inner fire. "Why can't we just leave?!" A broken sob left her mouth before her voice became a whisper that he could barely hear. "Everyone thinks we hate each other… I don't think that I can play this game any longer…"

And they stood opposite of the other, the wind was the only sound.


	2. The Game

**Going Under**

**Chapter One: The Game**

_The true test of character is not how much we know how to do; but how we behave when we don't know what to do. ~ John Holt_

_ 6th year_

_September 1rst _

_You're a little slut, the toy of a Slytherin. How do you know that it wasn't a game, that the Fates did not do this, that it was him who did not perform the spell perfectly? What if this was planned, a trick of Lucius Malfoy, or some kind of entertainment for the school? Did he want to ruin you? Does he care about you at all? Does he hate you? Does he even love you?_

The cold hand of fear clutched at her heart as she felt the car stop. She looked out into the sunlit platform, wringing her hands nervously and feeling slightly sick. She sighed as she looked out at the bright world, seeing people talking and laughing. She saw people her own age, smiling as they walked. They were normal; they had never held a wand or whispered a spell or brewed a potion. They had never heard of Voldemort and they had not been shunned from the world just because of what they were. They had never loved someone so much that they would have their child at the age of fifteen. They had never betrayed their friends in such an unforgivable way. They had never loved someone who had sold his soul to a demon lord.

_You gave yourself to a boy with the Dark Mark. How sick are you?_

"Hermione, dear, are you okay? Do you want to wait a while?"

_You're fifteen. You don't know what you want._

"Don't worry, dear. I am sure they will understand. Harry and Ron seem like nice boys. They'll protect you."

_Ron will hate you, you disturbed little whore, and Harry will leave you when your lie comes undone. What do you have to live for? Why are you even going back? There is nothing for you in the wizard world except heartbreak and pain. You betrayed the Light. You are pregnant with the child of a Death Eater. He will take her away from you, forever. You should run and hide. Flee like the vermin you are. Flee so your baby will live._

"Thanks, Momma." She looked up into her mother's concerned eyes, hoping that she could not see the tears in her own. She leaned forward to hug her. Carry Granger softly began to cry into her daughter's hair. She slowly leaned back and took Hermione's face in her hands.

"Now, you eat plenty, alright, and don't work too hard. Take a break now and then; it'll be good for you. I put an extra blanket in your trunk. I put some cookies in your handbag; you know the ones with the raisins? Write us every day, we'll send Toffee to you tomorrow night after your dinner." She bit her lip and hugged her daughter again.

_You don't deserve their love, wench and bane of humanity. You are an outcast. What will that school have to offer you but impractical things? What does Draco Malfoy have to offer you but humiliation and shame? Your friends will change around you. The war is coming closer. You won't be able to fight along side the Light. What if Draco dies because you weren't there, or Harry, or Ron? You cannot stop it if they die. You are useless. _

* * *

"Where _is_ she?"

Virginia Weasley stood up as tall as she could to try and see over the heads of students. Her shock of bright red hair glinted gold in the sunlight. Her black standard school robes hung loose around her thin frame clad in a faded muggle tee-shirt and frayed jeans. Her crystal blue eyes continued to search the crowds for a few more seconds until she seemed to become exasperated. She blew hair up at her bangs and sat down in a huff. Harry calmly sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

Molly looked over at her daughter, who was now laughing at something that Harry had said. She looked at their conjoined hands and smiled slightly. She looked at Ron and straightened his collar. He screwed up his face like a little child and pushed her hands away. She slapped him lightly on the arm and watched him walk toward his friend and sister before turning her attention back to the small group of Order members.

"Remus, are you sure that is what Carry said?"

The man rubbed his amber eyes and shook is gray streaked blond hair before sighing. "Yes, Molly, and she said that they would be late today as Hermione had an appointment with her muggle doctor early this morning here in London."

She looked over to her youngest son and saw him laughing. He seemed so carefree. "And I take it that the children know nothing about it?"

"It is Hermione's place to tell them, Molly. No one but those in the Order knows about it."

Silence descended on them until a little scream erupted from a pink haired woman with lime green eyes. The group watched as Nyphadora Tonks had a slight temper tantrum. She murmured under her breath and then turned to the oldest man of the group. He wore an old black hat that had frosty hair sticking out from underneath. He was fingering the tip of his nose as he stared ahead at the boundary with his magical eye as his human eye trained on the young woman. She stared at him exasperatedly and motioned her hand as if he needed to finish a sentence. 

"Yes, it's a Dark Child, girl."

The girl puffed out her cheeks and squealed; her hair and her eyes became bright red with her anger. (This caused quite a few people to move away from her.) She finally started jumping up and down. Remus received very pointed looks from Alastor Moody. He moved from his spot off to the side and took her in his arms, trying to calm her. This was proven fruitless as she began rant.

"Bloody hell, Remus… Bloody hell! How could we let this happen? How could Dumbledore let this happen? A muggle-born is pregnant with the child of an effin' Death Eater. Remus, she was under our charge. She was considered apart of the Order after what happened at the Ministry. She is not even sixteen and she is going to have a baby, a Dark Child, for Merlin's sake. What are we going to do, Remus? What are we going to do?"

Tonks, instantly deflating, leaned against the older man's shoulder. The werewolf bowed his head, placing his cheek into her hair. His amber eyes looked to the other two as he sighed. "Carrie sent me an owl late last night, giving us permission to take Hermione to the Grimmauld Place for the winter break. According to Hermione's due date though, it would had to have happened in March which brings up something that I really don't want to thank about. She could have been willing or our original theory of assault. That also brings up another thing. Severus told me last night that he just found out that Voldemort is taking students below the age of eighteen so that he can have more eyes and ears inside the castle."

"Dear Merlin…"

"Severus told me that he can only give a few names as he was there at the initiation or they have outright told him."

"Well, that's a start though…" Tonks murmured, burying her face into Remus' robes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was starting to get very upset. He had walked up and down the corridor three times since students began boarding and he still saw no sign of Hermione. He had already taken away points from a third year Hufflepuff because he had not been able to tell him where she was. He growled at two little first years who was staring at him making them run away like mice. His eyes flickered left to right noticeably as he stalk down the hall once again thinking that he might as well check Potter's area again.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw someone walking down the hall. They turned, back facing him, obvious that they did not notice him, or they just did not care. He stayed frozen in his spot, breathing hitching as he made out a girl with bushy brown hair. He could hear her grunt while trying to pull on her trunk. One hand came up to brush her hair from her face. He watched stiffly as she around, blowing air up at her bangs. His heart ceased to beat when he locked eyes with her. He stood motionless as she calmly performed a moving spell on her luggage and walked down the passage with it trailing after her.

As she came closer, he noticed her protruded abdomen and he sighed. She stood just in front of him as he whispered, "I should have known."

"And I should have told you."

She searched his eyes and slowly nodded her head. At her motion, a cold sneer swept across his face. The lines became dark on him and he raised his voice, speaking with disgust and contempt. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little mudblood Granger. I always knew you were quite the slut. Whose is it, Weasel's?" People began to stick their heads out of the doorways, looking to see what was going on. They watched as an evil smirk crossed the Slytherin's pale face. "Oh, I see… It's Potty's, isn't it? I guess the wanker knows nothing, am I right? You best watch out, mudblood, or you may just lose your little love child to the Weaselette. Rita Skeeter would love to get a hold of this scoop, wouldn't you think? I might just tip her off to be honest…"

"I highly doubt that a Slytherin can ever be honest, Malfoy." Hermione said, gazing defiantly into her lover's eyes.

_And so the game begins again. You've sold your soul to him and you'll never get it back. This year just might kill you and you can do nothing about it._

Phew, that took awhile. To be honest it is quite short but I thought you might like to read something. Review please.


	3. The Promise

**Going Under**

**Chapter Two: The Promise**

_There is always some madness in love. But there is always some reason in madness. ~ Friedrich Nietzsche, On Reading and Writing_

_I'm falling, Draco._

His eyes were all she could see, cold and grey and full of glass, shards that would cut her too deeply if she would look too long. However, she did, and she lived bleeding in the silver pools with their harsh jagged edges. She could feel him wash over her, clouding her judgment making it so hard to continue with their façade. She hated his games and she hated that that was the only way they could be together, the only way that they could love each other. 

_I love you to the point of no return, past the black seas of evil and desperation, past the walls around your heart._

His hands were shaking at his sides, manicured fingers curled into tight fists. His knuckles were white with strain as pale wrists disappeared beneath dark robes. She remembered the scars that laced his body, scars that he had caused himself when he was trying to bleed away the pain. She remembered the perfect round scar she had left on his chest right over where his heart stayed, beating strongly in his chest. She rubbed her thumb over her own identical scar on the palm of her hand, the one that he had created. 

_I will love you forever, even if I have to hate you forever, and forever is a very long time, Draco._

"Poor little mudblood, whose is it, Potty's or Weasel's?"

_Draco, please don't put me through this. Do not play like this. Don't leave me alone._

She reached out and upon feeling no one take her hand, she collapsed.

_You know how much I hate the darkness._

***

He ran through the storm, mud sloshing under his worn sneakers. He past the beasts attached to the carriages, their skeletal eyes burning into his back. His glasses were fogged up and specked with rain water. The trees of the forest swayed in the icy wind, looming figures of forbidden dreams. He could see the lights in the distance and he sprinted forward. He slowed down a bit when he reached the cabin stairs, taking them with one leap. He forced the doors open with his exhausted limbs and sprung into the warm house, his wet robes leaving a river behind him.

He fell to his knees on the hearth rug, hand clutching at his chest as he rushed air into his starving lungs. He heard the clatter of a chair to the wooden floor and thundering footsteps hurrying to get to him. He felt the foundation shake as a large figure knelt beside him. He looked up into a burly face, gasping, and his throat feeling like sand.

"'Arry, it's not time for t' train. 'Ow did y' get 'ere?"

"We stopped it early so… that I… could run and get help… for 'Mione…"

"What is it, 'Arry? What's wrong wit' 'Ermione?

"She needs help, Hagrid. She never told us. No one knew."

The half giant put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll get Professor Dumbledore."

***

The old man stared straight ahead, blue eyes no longer twinkling. His face appeared unusually drawn as he past whispering paintings. A stressed expression was tapered on his face as he quickened his pace. Two of his employers walked behind him, talking in low tones. He sighed as he reached the doors to the Hospital Wing where Hagrid was trying to send a good deal of six year Gryffindors and Slytherins back to the Feast. 

"Why is Draco in there?" screamed Pansy Parkinson. "He did nothing to Granger."

"How do you know, you ugly cow?" yelled Ginny Weasley from her place beside Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"That is quite enough!" bellowed Severus Snape as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd, Hagrid sending him a grateful look. He stood in front of the group with a dark sneer on his pallid face, turning to glare at the students, his own house included. "You will go back down to the Great Hall and you will behave yourself. If you choose not to go or if I hear about a quarrel between you in the corridors, it will be a bloody one hundred points each!"

As the group walked away grumbling their protests, Minerva McGonagall walked swiftly up to the doors and peered into the windows briefly. She rounded on her stressed colleges and allowed a concerned appearance to cross her normally strict face. "How is she, Hagrid? Has Poppy said anything?"

He shook his head.

"Can we go inside?"

"I suppose y' can. She 'as never come out t' say anyt'ing."

"What are we going to do if Alastor is right, Albus? What if it is a Dark Child?"

The Potions Master suddenly got an odd look on his face as he turned to his larger peer. "Where is Draco?"

"Madam Pomfrey is keepin' 'im for some reason."

***

She felt warm, like she was standing in the sun. Her whole body was content to just stay where it was. She felt no fear; there was no frigid feeling in her chest. She smiled when she registered the feeling of a familiar hand in hers. She did not want to wake up, not as long as he was near.

_Being near you can kill him. Being near him can kill you._

"Draco…" she whimpered, feeling the images rise in her head. She saw her beloved lying still in a pool of blood. She saw Lucius Malfoy raise his wand to kill her. She then saw him strangling her baby, calling her a bastard child, saying that she was something that was not fit for love. "Draco, don't leave me. I need you and I need our baby. She deserves love. She deserves everything. Please, don't let her die…"

"Love, open your eyes."

_You deserve to die you little mudblood for all the pain that you have caused everyone. He hates you. He doesn't love you. Stop deluding yourself._

"I can't…"

_You are such a weak little wench, Hermione Granger, so scared of everything._

"Do it for me."

Struggling with herself, she rounded up what little amount of courage she had and opened her eyes. First she saw the looming shadows that the candle light passed over everything. She gazed at her environment until her eyes met stormy grey orbs that she had dreamed about with the same loving stare in them. Tears welled up almost immediately as she flung her body at him, wrapping him in her arms and sobbing in his shoulder. He buried his face in her hair and breathed him the smell of her, thanking the heavens above that she was back in his arms again.

"Please, don't leave…"

He pulled back from her and took her chin with his finger, swiftly guiding his lips to hers. Their kiss was warm and sweet like honey, passionate, subtle and gentle as he always was with her. He pulled back softly and leaned his head on hers, keeping contact with her eyes. 

"I am going to be here for you and for our baby. That's my promise. I'm afraid that is all I can give you now."

Crystal streams poured down her cheeks with him wiping them away. "Do you love me?"

"Of course…"

She leaned back on him, placing her hands on his chest as his arms wrapped about her shoulders. "That's all I need."


	4. The Dark Child

**Going Under**

**Chapter Three: The Dark Child**

_"Thy soul shall find itself alone_

_'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone -"_

_~ 'Spirits of the Dead' Edgar Allan Poe_

"Draco…"

He woke, startled at hearing his name, unconsciously letting his arms wrap more tightly around his love's thin shoulders. He gazed down at her form, tranquil with sleep in his embrace. He sighed then and looked up into ebony, hard and shining with suppressed anger. He peered into the man's eyes and finally, he moved his eyes to once more land on her. He leaned his head down to rest on top her hair as he buried his fingers into her mused curls. Upon feeling the movement, she snuggled into him, smiling dreamily. 

"What do you need, Professor?" he whispered, gaining eye contact again with Snape as the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey quietly pushed past the curtains.

He could feel the Transfiguration teacher's eyes roam over Hermione, taking in her condition and the peaceful appearance on her face as he held her. He could imagine all the gears working in the Mediwitch's head as she discovered who the father of that baby was, that she had discovered their secret. He knew deep down in his heart that his child would pay for his mistakes; he knew that the child would most likely be born with the Dark Mark.

"Wake her up, Draco. We have much to discuss with you both," spoke Dumbledore, silently conjuring up four chairs. He seated himself in the one closest to the boy.

It took all of his strength to wake her up, knowing that it would only make her upset. He whispered his pet name for her in her ear, softly brushing his fingertips against her cheek. She sighed and opened her eyes, smiling at him. He gave her his own weak one as his nerves where presently making war with his insides. He kissed her forehead gently before turning his attention back to the others.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Granger," asked McGonagall, allowing some concern to flash upon her personage.

The girl sighed, feeling somewhat relieved. Yet at the same time she felt queasy knowing that her peers knew who she loved. She loved Draco with all of her heart, much more than she ever imagined loving anyone, especially at the age of fifteen. Then again, she had heard all those stories of typical teens, which get pregnant young, and gives away their baby. She would never give up her baby but she hated becoming a statistic in the eyes of those she admired. The thing, though, that her heart could not handle was being a disappointment.

"Fine, I suppose given the circumstances."

_Liar_

"Are you sure? I can send Mr. Malfoy down to dinner if you would like to rest?" The Animagus hinted, sending the boy a wary look.

"She was resting just fine with me. Now get the hell on with it," Draco growled, fists clenching.

Just as the woman opened her mouth to retort, Dumbledore looked at him solemnly, speaking, "Is the baby, that Ms. Granger is carrying, your child?"

"Yes," he hissed, eyes flashing with hidden storm.

"Do you have the Dark Mark?"

_They know! They know! You're baby will be condemned to death while her father will be sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban. You'll be alone. No one will love you knowing who you have touched, who has touched you. They will leave you. Not even the Order will help you. Face it, Granger. The game isn't over but you've already lost._

"_No_!" she screamed backing away from them, heart pounding hard. Angry tears poured from her wide, defiant eyes. She clenched her fingers into her lover's robes as a dizzy, nauseating sensation rose from her head. Her breathing changed to short, quick gasps, while she stared frightened.

"You cannot have her…!"

***

_"…I will not let her die!"_

He woke as a cold sweat perspired on his forehead. He took a deep breath, trying to control is heartbeat. His hands shook as brought them up to his chest, as if to manually have power over his pulse. He sighed and moved to wipe his hair from where it was matted to his skin, while looking through a crack in the curtains to stare at the bed beside his.

"Ron," he choked out, voice raspy. He swallowed. "Ron, wake up."

"Ron's not here, Harry."

"Where is he," he whispered to the darkness, accompanied by Seamus' loud snores.

"He went to see Hermione…"

***

"_No_!"

The silence of the corridors was shattered by her scream. His heart dropped to his feet as he willed his feet to run. All he could feel was her. All he could see was her, first her smiling and then her falling. Her face as she stuck out her hand, the despair welled deep in her eyes. He could feel the pain that had erupted in him as he saw Draco Malfoy catch her and lower her gently to the ground.

"You cannot have her…!"

Hermione was having a baby girl. His mind swam with the thought making him feel sick. He had had dreams of a little girl with curly brown hair and his eyes. Only this child would not have his eyes. She would not know him as '_Daddy_' but as '_Uncle Ron_'. He felt like he could cry because he thought that she was the one he would always love. He still loved her even though he knew about her unborn child. He knew then that he would never stop loving her, despite anything.

"…I will not let her die!"

He stopped. They were going to kill her child. The Headmaster was going to _kill_ Hermione's baby. He felt it, saw it in his mind, the Dark Mark. He felt hands clasping around his throat, suffocating him. He struggled and fell, succumbing to unconsciousness.


	5. Little One

**Going Under**

**Chapter 4: Little One**

_The future is not a result of choices among alternative paths offered by the present, but a place that is created--created first in the mind and will, created next in activity. The future is not some place we are going to, but one we are creating. The paths are not to be found, but made, and the activity of making them, changes both the maker and the destination. ~ John Schaar, futurist_

Small hands brushed the hair gently from her eyes as another pair pushed her softly back into her bed. She stared up into soft brown eyes as the teacher tipped a potion into her mouth. It burned slightly, making her know that it was a Calming Draught. She drank until the container was half empty, before the other put the bottle on the nightstand.

Hermione reached up and took the older woman's hand, who shook her head at the girl.

"You can't kill her, Professor," she whispered, pleadingly, eyes bearing into her. "You can't take her away from me."

"Are you aware of the power of the child you are carrying?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a hushed voice, looking across the room to where Draco, Snape and Dumbledore were in deep discussion.

"Yes…"

She let go of the hand she held and turned her fingers inward to feel the scar on her palm. She looked up into two knowing faces. McGonagall sighed and took the seat closest to her pupil. She slowly leaned over and took the girl's hand, facing up. She stared for a long time at the white ring in her skin.

"It is an Infinitas Bond." (1)

"Silly children, these days," murmured the mediwitch as she leaned forward to administer the rest of the potion to her patient. "…Not aware of how dangerous magic can be."

"What about my baby?"

"Under Wizarding Law, your baby would be killed for having a father with the Dark Mark or any evil incantation on his body. As I am aware, you know that the child would be killed only if an Unspeakable would be able to confirm that your baby is a Veneficus. We will not allow that to happen. You will be placed in the Order's hands."

"My baby will live?"

"Yes."

"Will I be able to stay in the castle?"

"No, Ms. Granger, you will not. The Headmaster will arrange the date for you to return to London and be in the Order's care."

***

"Draco, it is for the best."

"No, you just want to take her away from me."

Dumbledore sighed. He studied the boy, who had a dark sneer on his pale face. His long fingers were curled into tight fists. The boy gazed over at the girl. He growled and stomped away. The old wizard walked over to him and put a gnarled, wrinkled hand on the young man's shoulder, who tensed under his touch.

"She will be under my protection. She will be tutored by Severus and Minerva in her Potions and Transfigurations classes. She will be able to live mostly as a Muggle, except for her studies. She will be attending night lessons at a small magical academy in London used mostly for teenage mothers who are unable to focus on schooling. She will be able to contact you via Floo either in mine or Severus' office. You can write to her as well as I have become aware that her parents bought a family owl this summer."

Draco looked up, a broken, defeated look in his eyes. "Where will she be living? I don't want her to live in a Muggle community as it could be attacked. A pregnant teenage witch not even out of school won't do much good against twenty Death Eaters."

"Really," Snape drawled sarcastically. "You should have thought about her safety before you went and gave her a child."

"Shut it, Professor."

"She and her parents will be staying in an undefined location and Severus will be in touch with her."

"Will I be able to see her or the baby after it's born?"

"We'll see, Mr. Malfoy."

"…When will she be leaving?"

"I believe a week is long enough for her to say her goodbyes."

***

He felt empty, the cold making his fingers tingle. The darkness surrounded him, finding no light as he walked. He had walked for days, weeks, maybe months. He did not know as there was no sense of time where he was. There was no morning, no evening. There just _was_. 

_"Hello, Uncle."_

He stopped and peered off into the blackness only to become blinded by a bright light. He shielded his eyes and blinked as spots corrupted his vision. He looked up, brushing ebony hair from his face. He saw a small figure silhouetted in the glow. He sensed great magic pouring from the person, making his head swim. He felt uneasiness settle into his stomach as the being beckoned him forward.

_"Do not be afraid."_

"Who are you?"

_"I am your Little One. You are my family."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Your time is coming, Uncle Padfoot. The present will be ready soon for the future. Sirius Black will return. You will be home."_

***

(1) Infinitas is a Latin word meaning eternity, infinity, or endlessness. It is referred to as the Forever Bond in later chapters.

(2) Veneficus is a Latin word meaning poisonous. It is the correct term for a Dark Child.


	6. Our Steps

**Going Under**

_Interlude: The Great Hall_

She seemed happy.

Her eyes sparkled with the brilliant radiance that he had fell in love with. She laughed with her friends, delight showing through face. She glowed as she chided with Harry Potter, who smiled and nudged her gently. She turned to Neville Longbottom and blushed as he whispered something to her. She glared at Seamus Finnegan as he told a dirty joke. She seemed uninhibited by the pain.

Maybe she was still the same. Maybe he had not destroyed her life so much.

He watched with a sneer on his face as her smile suddenly faded. He watched frozen as Ron Weasley stood up, towering over her, his arms gesturing wildly. He watched as she pleaded with him. He watched as her wall shattered around her, shards falling to her feet. He watched as she fled from the table, her attacker and Potter trailing at her heels.

He sighed. Maybe he was just deceiving himself.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Our Steps**

_I wish they would only take me as I am. Vincent van Gogh_

* * *

"You miss them."

Dark almond eyes stared incredulously down at the small child, who looked up, defiant with unwavering silver. Dark blond hair fell into her gaze as she watched him, tilting her head from side to side. She looked into his eyes for a long time before she smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

"You are sad and that is understandable."

She let her smile widen considerably.

"Do not worry. The time is coming. Today is the first step."

_

* * *

_

_"How come you never told us?"_

_"What?"_

She stumbled through the halls, her tears making her blind. Her hands clutched at her unborn child, burying themselves in her dark robes. Her heart drummed harshly in her chest, fear tearing at her soul. She sobbed pathetically, passing a few students. She continued on as they laughed and hurled insults at her back. She let out a shudder as her feet walked in an unknown journey.

_"I know what your baby is."_

_"Ron, stop it!"_

_"Hermione, tell them. Tell them or I will."_

_"No, I can't. You just have to understand that I can't."_

"Parseltongue…"

She ducked into the Prefect bathroom and leaned heavily against the door. Her world shifted uneasily under her feet, a nauseous feeling rising from the pit of her stomach. She swallowed past the bile that ascended in her throat. She slowly slid to the floor, legs crumpling beneath her. She leaned her head gently in her hands and let the pain descend upon her.

_He'll reveal the truth, you know. He knows and you don't know how. He will show you for what you are. He will show all of them what you are. He will tell them what your baby is and when he does, the Order can do nothing to protect her._

She heard someone outside before she felt the tingling sensation in her palm. Her hand stung sharply before the reaction of warmth spread across her body. Her head swam with the heat, calming the sick feeling left in her. He was coming for her, she realized, the tears drying in her eyes as the door opened.

She looked up into his pale face, grey eyes taking her in. He gathered her in his arms, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs and brushing her hair behind her shoulders. She gave him a weak smile and leaned into him, longing for more moments with him. She buried her face and hands into his immaculate robes, sighing out a shuddering breath.

"Draco… Ron knows…"

"What?"

She backed away and stared into his eyes, his hand coming to cup her face.

"He knows about the baby. He _knows_…"

_"You can't say?"_

_"Ron, please…"_

_"What did they tell you?"_

_"Nothing."___

_"Did they threaten you not to tell anyone?"_

_"No, he didn't."_

_"Who?"___

_"No one…"_

* * *

He walked ahead of them, his body rigid and straight. He took carefully controlled steps, glaring at anyone who whispered as he passed them. He gritted his teeth every time he heard _Hermione Granger's baby_. He knew what they said about her. He knew that they said about him. Girls would look at him with a slight anger and the boys would give him claps on the back. He was not the father and he just wanted to forget that.

_"…Ron Weasley's the father of that Prefect's baby, you know."_

But it was not like he ever would.

_"How did that ugly cow ever get a Quidditch player?"_

He remembered how she glowed when she laughed. When the light would hit her hair, it would shine like molten gold like a halo. Her eyes would sparkle when she was solving a mystery or making a potion or doing her homework. She would smile in her sleep and look like an angel. She would sigh at Ginny's idea of romance, shaking her head. She would stick up for herself among the prejudiced. She had a fire in her soul that one really could not drown.

_"I heard that she slept with all the boys on the team last year. I bet the little slut doesn't know who the father is."_

He felt sick as he heard a swirling, whooshing sound in his head. He saw the skull in his mind. He watched as it opened its mouth and the snake slithered out, shining emerald. It raised its head, hissing at him, warning him to stay away.

"Ron, are you okay?"

He blinked as the world once more came into focus. He turned and saw his sister, standing next to him holding hands with Harry. She was looking at him concerned, her eyes kind and bright. He felt anger grow up inside of him and he scowled at her questioning face.

"_Sod off_, _Ginny_," he growled out before swiftly traveling away from her

The girl stood rigid with an odd expression on her face. Harry watched as her cheeks because pink with rage and her hand tightened around his. With an indignant huff, she stuck her tongue out at her brother's back, cursing when he just kept walking.

* * *

Well, uhhh, that was interesting. Don't be too hard on me please and I would really like a review....


End file.
